


Secret Triad Honeymoon

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: Episode: s05e16 One Of Our Hotels Is Growing, Fluff, Honeymoon, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: A scene taking place in an alternate version of the honeymoon episode where Jeannie, Tony, and Roger try to hide that they are a triad from Dr. and Mrs. Bellows.
Relationships: Roger Healey/Jeannie/Anthony "Tony" Nelson
Kudos: 6





	Secret Triad Honeymoon

Jeannie sat in Tony’s lap as they kissed, enjoying the fact that they finally had some time alone on their honeymoon. A key turned in the lock, and Jeannie moved off of Tony’s lap to allow him to stand up as Roger slipped through the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind Roger, Tony was across the room kissing him. Jeannie moved closer as well.

“What took you so long?” Tony asked after a moment, pulling back slightly to catch his breath. “I was starting to think you hadn’t noticed we’d slipped you the key.”

“I ran into Mrs. Bellows in the hallway,” Roger replied, kissing Tony’s jaw. “She and Dr. Bellows were looking for someone to play cards with.”

Tony made a frustrated noise. “Sometimes I just want them to go away. That wasn’t a wish, Jeannie.” He added quickly, never turning away from Roger.

“I did not think it was,” Jeannie told him. She came even closer, sneaking under Roger’s arm and slipping her arms around him as he continued to kiss Tony.

“How did you get away from Mrs. Bellows?” Jeannie asked Roger when the two men pulled away a second time.

Roger smiled at her. “I told her I had plans with a beautiful blond. And I do.” He added as he pulled Jeannie close and kissed her deeply as well.

“What if the Bellowses try to check on Roger again?” Tony asked. “I doubt they’ll come here after my outburst about it being our honeymoon. But we don’t want them worrying when you don’t go back to your room, Roge.”

“That is easy to fix,” Jeannie said. She stepped out of Roger’s embrace, ignoring his protests. Then crossed her arms and blinked. “There. Now the Bellowses will go to bed early every night we are here and not bother any of us until we see them at breakfast.”

“You are incredible,” said Tony, gathering Jeannie up in his arms and kissing her passionately.

When the kiss ended, Jeannie reached toward Roger, pulling him close as well. “Well, now that Dr. and Mrs. Bellows have been taken care of, the three of us have all night.” She said, winking at both men.

Tony and Roger met each other’s eyes. “Yes.” They said together before turning their attention back to Jeannie once more.

\--

“Ah, Amanda. Did you find Major Healey to ask if he wanted to play cards?”

Amanda Bellows turned her eyes away from the door to the Nelsons’ room, which she had just seen Major Healey enter, and smiled at her husband. “He has a date. I think we’ll just have to get along without him.”

And with that she led Alfred back down the hall to their own room. Maybe someday she would tell him what she had seen. But for now, she would keep their secret.

**Author's Note:**

> The outburst that Tony mentions is that he solved the problem of the Bellowses not going away by being all, “Excuse me, this is my honeymoon and I would like to spend some time ALONE with my wife.” And while he herded the Bellowses out, Jeannie quietly blinked the room key into Roger’s pocket.
> 
> I love Amanda Bellows, and I really like the idea of her figuring it out but not saying anything.


End file.
